Music to His Ears
by snarechan
Summary: Crash! Rishid winced, body tensing as the familiar sound reached his acute ears… Mistykasumi's Challenge Fic


Music to His Ears

By Snare-chan

**Pairings**: Rishid/Malik  
**Ratings**: PG-13  
**Category(ies)**: Angst/Romance  
**Warning(s**_)_: None  
**Status**: One-shot  
**Summery**: Crash! Rishid winced, body tensing as the familiar sound reached his acute ears…

**Notes**: Me, being recently brain-dead (thus very much resembling a vegetable) and always reading and rearing to accept small wishes (or challenges as this case may be) I stepped up to bat.

…

Ok, so I love doing couples that are often undermined and rarely done. So shoot me already. -.-;

**Disclaimer**: I dun own YuGiOh!, wish I did like everyone else. They should put YGO in stock, then I'd buy it all!

* * *

**CRASH.**

Rishid winced, body tensing as the familiar sound reached his acute ears. It wasn't too visible a motion, just a twitch of the brows as he was momentarily startled. Though such sounds were common, they came in random intervals and without warning.

The alarming sound vibrated through the corridors, another soon accompany the first, the noise of something porcelain shattering in the night. Rishid, however, did not make any moves yet to see what had caused such a clatter. It wasn't as if he had to really, he already knew what, or in this case - who, had caused it.

He sighed softly, and despite the fact no emotion or sound really left his lips, it could be said that the sigh sounded rather sad. He hated these times of night, when the air grew so thick and cloying that it was difficult just to breathe; even the scorpions were making themselves scarce about the area.

Sadly, he opened his eyes and glanced down the hallway he was standing in, the torches providing very little light. Thankfully he didn't really need them, having previously memorized the entire layout of the vicinity so that, if need be, he could walk it all without the aid of most of his senses.

There wasn't much to this hallway, no tables to the side covered in plants nor tapestries hanging from the walls. He was underground, there was no purpose for such things to be cluttering the small space, since no one but Malik, his Ghouls and himself were to see it and live to tell the tale. For that matter, not even the Ghouls were permitted this far; Rishid was barely permitted here through the skin of his teeth.

This was Malik's resting place, his sanctuary, where he could be alone and plot to his heart's content. From his position, Rishid could spot the door at the end of the corridor, a torch just narrowly shedding light upon it.

**CRASH.**

Once again, Rishid winced, this one more visible than the first. That crash had sounded harder, heavier; the door shook under the strain of something ramming against it. Another one was quick to follow, the door heaving on its hinges before quickly setting itself back into place. Then all was silent…

It was a heavy silence.

It was a dark silence.

It was a dead silence.

Hesitantly, as if expecting another loud sound were about to break through the air, he stood stiff. When nothing more happened he sighed, closing his eyes and slumping back against the wall. Having been satisfied, he was about to turn back around and leave, when it appeared he'd been too quick to relax, for something else shattered within Malik's confines.

Very much unlike himself he jumped, whirling around to face the direction that the door was in. He stared at it as another bout of noises spilled past the door's frame, the sounds seeping right through the stone with such ease it might as well have not been there at all.

Quickly growing worried, as he did every time something like this happened, he walked closer towards the room. It was as if an unspoken order had been given to him once by Malik, that being to never come down here, as he was right now. He could never understand this, for how could Malik expect him to remain away while his master was in this current state of mind? Why could Malik not see, not understand, how he felt every time he heard the sound of things breaking, things being smashed, things being destroyed?

Without him realizing it he'd made it to his destination, his feet stopping just inches away from the door. Now that he was finally here he was unsure as to how to proceed, having never come this far before. So, he did the first thing that came to mind: he knocked.

The commotion inside ceased as soon as he was finished knocking, which was a surprise, since Rishid had thought nothing could be heard over the racket being created just beyond the door. Patiently he waited outside for any signs of acknowledgement, but as nothing happened he began to grow concerned. Had he made Malik angry?

Then he felt _it_. He unconsciously shuddered as the feeling struck him, the gentle touch at the back of his mind. It was like a cool-fingered caress, the tingling sensation instantly running from his head and down his spine, easily spreading throughout his entire body and filling it. He closed his eyes, knowing from experience that to resist his Malik was one of the most unwise decisions to make.

Seeming satisfied, his master pulled out of his mind and left it be. Rishid could not help but sigh in relief, having felt no pain, which meant his Malik was not angry with him. Always a good sign in his book, if there ever was one.

"What is it?!"

Rishid did not hesitate to reply, "May I come in?"

There was another long pause, though this one not as long as the first.

"Do whatever you like."

Rishid nodded, though he knew his Malik would not see it, and gently pushed the door in. Things that had once perhaps been vases or jars were pushed along the floor as Rishid continued to open the door. He glanced at the smashed remains before glancing in his Malik's direction; the other's back faced him.

He was wearing merely his purple robe. The purple fabric clung to his hips as it draped over them; the top portion was rolled down to reveal his naked back. The markings, _those_ markings, that were carved into the fair flesh were as visible as day to his expert gaze, torch light dancing across the bronze skin and casting its marred surface in shadows.

Immediately Rishid kneeled in the other's presence, not wanting to push his luck and make the other upset with him.

"Why did you come? It had better be important."

He considered the other's question thoroughly, but quickly, trying to come up with a reply the other would accept.

"I…grew concerned as noises, coming from here, caught my attention."

A loud snort reached his ears, as did the rustling of cloth as his Malik most likely shifted to face him.

"And what business of yours is it what noises I make in here?"

As inconspicuously as possible, Rishid raised his head a little higher, hoping the other would not notice the motion. The slithering of blood along the other's arm was what caught his eyes first, and without even thinking about it he stood.

"Your arm! Please allow me to tend to it."

He made sure to wait for a denial or comply to his request, though he so badly wished to just do it. Rishid so hated seeing his Malik in pain, and though he knew deep within himself he could not heal all of it, if any, he wanted to make the burden of it all as small as possible. This was only a step closer to that goal, but every journey has to start somewhere.

Malik sighed, rolling his amethyst eyes upwards toward the ceiling, and finally offered up his arm. Rishid gave him the smallest of smiles in thanks before turning his gaze downward toward the wound. He examined it with his gaze, spotting chunks of something within the cut.

He knelt down so the other's arm would have less strain, pressing his lips against the skin and sucking. Delicately, he used both teeth and tongue to wedge out the bits and pieces that laid embedded into the soft tissue inside of Malik's arm. He spit out quickly what was caught before continuing again, not stopping until he had everything out. Not wasting anytime he tore some cloth from his robes, tying it tightly around the arm where the wound lay.

"It is done."

"I can see that," Malik answered snappishly, roughly removing his arm from Rishid's grasp.

Troubled that Malik was disappointed in his work he ducked his head, remaining in his kneeling position. He'd only tried to help, after all. After a moment, he raised his eyes just a half an inch higher; the other was looking over Rishid's work before snorting, whether in approval or displeasure it was unsure.

"Despite the first aid, I _should_ punish you for coming down here, Rishid."

The words were soft, but held a hissing edge that was unmistakable. Not wanting to know what this punishment would be but accepting the fact it was inevitable, he closed his eyes for the umpteenth time that night.

"Yes, Malik…"

"Well…I'm not in the mood right now, just clean this mess up tomorrow and you'll be forgiven. Just don't do it again, understood?"

Perking up, Rishid raised his head and watched as the other made his way towards his bed. That was it? Such a simple task seemed too easy a let-off…perhaps his master was ill? Stung by a scorpion? Hit on the head by one of the objects he'd thrown?

Though curious on this turn of events, he didn't have too long a time to dwell on it as his Malik took a turn for the worse and started to collapse. Had he not been paying attention or been akin with his surroundings he'd have surely missed, but as it were he caught the other in his arms. He noted with dissatisfaction that the other was terribly light, even for him, and that he'd have to remember to make sure the other was eating properly.

The moan that left the other's lips brought his wanderings from Malik's weight back to the present, his eyes looking him over for any visible defects. He came up with none and soon turned his eyes upwards, meeting Malik's own. It'd been so long since he was last able to look into the gem-like orbs…

"I-I'm fine Rishid, now set me u-"

"No."

The other's look of surprise was priceless, most likely as was his own. He'd never talked-back to his master before, but then again, he'd never had a reason to either.

"You are obviously not well, Malik…" he finally whispered, it having become apparent that no one was going to speak.

Gently, as if carrying the dearest thing in the world, he stood back up and escorted the other into bed. It wasn't a long, drawn out process, considering the other was still in shock at being talked-back to. He set him down above the thin sheets before pulling one up and covering him in it, as if he were tucking in a small child. He could almost smile at the thought, remembering how he used to do it when the other was much younger than he was now.

The other sighed softly, turning his head away, seemingly giving in to the fact that he'd already lost this battle. He was in bed, tucked in and going nowhere if Rishid had his way. Besides, his Sennen Item was across the room so…

"What is wrong, Malik?" Rishid asked softly, sensing something more to all of this. The other had been throwing a mighty strong tantrum way before he'd come down to this level, so something had to be bothering him.

Absently, he stroked some of the other's golden locks out of his eyes, hoping his Malik would reply. He wanted to help him as much as he was permitted, since, as stated before, he hated seeing the other in pain.

"Please…" the other whispered, grasping with his good arm Rishid's wrist, stopping the loving motion in its tracks. He seemed to sense how weak and desperate his voice had sounded just then and he glowered, his tone strengthening more into an order as he continued, "Stop that."

Though Rishid did not wish to stop, he wisely did as he was told. His hand went limp in the other's grasp, signaling that he'd complied, but Malik did not release his hold on the limb.

They lapsed into a silence then, neither daring to break the thick silence. Speech between even them was difficult, though not impossible; it just seemed like such in that moment.

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can tuck myself in and tie my own shoelaces."

"But you do not wear shoelaces, Malik."

"That is beside the point. So what, gonna kiss my wound all better too?"

Whether he acknowledged the sarcasm or not, Rishid absently smiled, laying his lips gently over the bandaged arm. He wished getting rid of the other's pain were only so easy.

"I…I can see that you're in pain, Malik…please, just let me help you!"

"Silence!"

He winced, tightly screwing his eyes shut at the angry tone of voice Malik used against him. Hurriedly he clamped his mouth shut, regretting the words he'd just spoken. He was foolish to be so forward, too bold for his own good. All he wished was to see the other happy as he once was, to ease his pain away until he smiled again and his eyes shone. Was that, for a slave such as him, too much to ask - too much for him to hope for? Why could the other just not understand?

Malik sighed, surprisingly bringing the other's hand to his bronze cheek, his hand overlapping Rishid's own. He did not look at him as he spoke, seeming to gaze into the distance to a place only he could reach with his mind's eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, I'm just so frustrated lately."

"I understand," Rishid spoke up instantly.

"No you don't, no one does, no one _can_," he whispered sadly, his voice dropping despairingly. To Rishid, this was not his Malik at all.

"I can try harder for you, Malik."

For a moment Rishid thought he'd gotten through, as a flitting smile crossed his Malik's features. It died away soon after, replaced with lips hard-set in a straight line.

"You say that so readily, that I'm hardly inclined to believe you."

"But I can; I will. I'll show you if I must - anything to get you to see…," he trailed off, noting sadly that it was obvious nothing he said would be heard. It upset him in more ways than one to note how the other did not trust him, despite all he'd done for him thus far. "What can I do to convince you?"

The other snorted softly and shook his head, his fingers gently stroking the back of Rishid's hand as he thought. It seemed the subject was closed, Malik turning to something new altogether, "What would I do without you, Rishid?"

Rishid smiled softly, taking the compliment to heart. Such words were few and far between when coming from his Malik.

"I hope you never have to find out."

Malik seemed to muse over his words, his fingertips still trailing over the other's skin as he thought. The touch made Rishid's skin tingle and suppressing his shudder of delight was not all that easy.

"Neither do I, Rishid."

Before they could lapse into silence once again Rishid stood, licking his fingers and putting out the small candle on Malik's bedside table, lapsing the room into a thick blanket of darkness.

"I bid you good night, Malik," he murmured softly before heading out to leave the other to his well-needed rest.

Carefully he walked across the floor to the door, taking his time so as not to rustle any piles of broken pottery or whatever Malik had tossed about that had the misfortune of making acquaintance with the ground. As he closed the door, the only sounds that greeted him were the other's soft snores as he slept peacefully.

He smiled still, the content sounds music to his ears.

-Fin-


End file.
